Summer Sun Explosion
Summer Sun Explosion '(サマーサンエクスプロージョン ''Samā San Ekusupurōjon) is a basic finishing move that Cure Flame uses. To use it, Cure Flame needs to have enough fighting spirit, and it then charges up her Season Heart Palette, and the reaction summons her Season Wand, her Sun Stick, and it grants her the power to perform the attack. However, Cure Flame can only use it once after she transforms. Summer Sun Explosion is capable of successfully purifying Hidois, but even though it may be powerful, it cannot purify a person from the Dusk Area. 'Summer Sun Burning '(サマーサンバーニング Samā San Bāningu) is an upgraded version of Summer Sun Explosion, and can only be used with her Season Instrument, her Glittering Summer Tambourine. It is first used in SHPC31. It still does not have enough power to purify a person from the Dusk Area, but can purify an entire area after purifying a Hidoi. Description Summer Sun Explosion Cure Flame first charges up her Season Heart Palette with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. Before the spirit goes away, Cure Flame must shout out her summoning incantation, which creates her Sun Stick, and then poses with it. She must then point it at the Hidoi. When Cure Flame shouts 'Pretty Cure!', she raises her Stick, and a large ball of fire appears. As she says "Summer Sun!", she puts herself in a movement that looks like she's hugging herself, then the ball of fire goes in front of her. Then she says "Explosion!", and lets go of herself, then the fireball expands and covers the Hidoi with fire, purifying it. Summer Sun Burning Cure Flame must take her Season Heart Palette and spin her make-up pen on the spinning disc, and must shout her summoning incantation. The Glittering Summer Tambourine appears, and she then poses with it. She must tap it on her hands, then her feet, then her hips, and then she spins and points the Tambourine at the Hidoi, while saying 'Pretty Cure!'. Then she spins again until she is surrounded by fire, while saying 'Summer Sun!'. As she says 'Burning!', she taps the Tambourine on her hand, and blasts herself at the Hidoi. Incantation Summer Sun Explosion Japanese 'Cure Flame: '夏の名の下に、太陽の輝きをしましょう！ 'Cure Flame: '響け、ビートを共振さ！夏のシーズンの杖、サンスティック！ 'Cure Flame: 'プリキュアサマーサンエクスプロージョン！ Romanization '''Cure Flame: ''Natsu no na no shita ni, taiyō no kagayaki o shimashou!'' Cure Flame: ''Hibike, jōnetsu no bīto! Natsu no shīzun no tsue, San Sutikku!'' Cure Flame: ''Purikyua Samā San Ekusupurōjon!'' Literal Translation Cure Flame: 'Let the sun shine in the name of Summer! '''Cure Flame: '''Resonate, beat of passion! The Summer Season Wand, Sun Stick! '''Cure Flame: '''Pretty Cure Summer Sun Explosion! Summer Sun Burning Japanese '''Cure Flame: '夏のビートは、憎悪を鎮圧するに達しています！グリッターしいサマータンバリン! 'Cure Flame: '太陽の力を燃やします！ 'Cure Flame: 'プリキュアサマーサンバーニング！ Romanization '''Cure Flame: ''Natsu no bīto wa, zōo o chin'atsu suru ni tasshite imasu! Gurittāingu Samā Tanborin!'' Cure Flame: ''Taiyō no chikara o moyashimasu!'' Cure Flame: ''Purikyua Samā San Bāningu!'' Literal Translation '''Cure Flame: '''The beat of Summer has reached to crush the hatred! Glittering Summer Tambourine! '''Cure Flame: '''Burn, power of the sun! '''Cure Flame: '''Pretty Cure Summer Sun Burning! Trivia Gallery Screenshots Video Category:Attacks Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Attacks